


Llovizna

by Ascella_Star



Series: Y Vendrán Lluvias Eternas. [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Mamoru Chiba Week 2017, Mamoru Chiba Week Drabble Challenge, world building
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascella_Star/pseuds/Ascella_Star
Summary: Colección de Drabbles y One shots, no relacionados entre sí escritos inicialmente para la Semana de Mamoru en Tumblr. Colección de Drabbles y One Shots centrados en Mamoru y su relación con el resto de los personajes que interactúan con él en su vida diaria. Ubicado en el mismo Universo que mi otra historia "Lluvia"





	1. Realeza

Hace mucho tiempo, Mamoru era conocido como el Príncipe Endymion del Reino Dorado.

Él alguna vez fue el heredero de un reino del tamaño del planeta y un guerrero feroz cuando le era solicitado. Alguna vez, fue un hijo que adoraba a sus padres, un príncipe dedicado a su reino, un amigo leal y un hombre determinado.

Sin embargo, ese cuento de hadas, como muchos otros, había terminado hace mucho tiempo.

Hace más de un Milenio, Mamoru Chiba solía tener una vida por demás satisfactoria; mas esto no implicaba que fuera una vida completamente feliz.

Porque, si alguien se molestara en preguntarle, Mamoru le diría que le gustaba esta vida muchísimo más.

Y es que, aunque ahora era un Médico en vez de un príncipe, y de que ya no tenía un reino del tamaño del mundo que heredar, ahora podía disfrutar de la familia amorosa que formó con la princesa que conoció en otra vida, de la amistad de aquellos que alguna vez fueron más sus guardianes que sus compañeros y de muchas otras personas que conoció en esta nueva vida, y a las cuales quería con la misma intensidad que aquellos que conoció en su vida anterior.

Quizás Mamoru ya no era parte de la realeza, sin embargo, en esta vida él era algo aún mejor.

Él era feliz.


	2. Anillo

**Anillo.**

La primera vez que Mamoru escucho acerca de las joyas de tres gemas fue cuando estaba buscando el regalo perfecto para su quinto aniversario de Bodas; llevaba varios días buscando lo que él consideraba el regalo perfecto, y aun así, la idea de regalarle joyería a su esposa ni si quiera le había cruzado por la mente. En realidad, fue Motoki quien se lo sugirió.

Motoki, quien hacía tiempo que sabía acerca de sus identidades secretas y sus vidas pasadas, y quien pensó que “si alguien debe tener ese tipo de joyería, deben ser Ustedes”.

En un principio, Mamoru no estaba tan convencido de la idea, especialmente porque ambos poseían una buena cantidad de joyería y objetos mágicos herencia de otra vida; tras unos minutos de consideración, Mamoru decidió que no sería tan mala idea al menos intentarlo, pues si la memoria no le fallaba, las únicas piezas de joyería que le había regalado a su esposa en esta vida habían sido el Anillo de Promesa, un brazalete y sus argollas de matrimonio.

El primer obstáculo que se encontró fue cuando decidió que quería un anillo en vez de un medallón o un collar.  La mayoría de los anillos en exhibición eran de compromiso o incluso de matrimonio, y no exactamente aptos para celebrar un aniversario. Y a pesar de haber explorado y revisado todas y cada una de las joyerías del área comercial de Minato-Azabu, simplemente no encontró algo que le satisficiera.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse y buscar otro tipo de regalo, se percató de exactamente en donde estaba parado. La calle le había parecido familiar pero simplemente no lo había registrado, pero ahora que lo había hecho, una miríada de recuerdos de este preciso lugar le habían inundado la mente.

Mamoru se encontraba parado justo frente a OSA-P, el lugar donde su historia había comenzado en esta vida.

La tienda donde la mejor amiga de su esposa aun vendía algunos de sus diseños “anónimos”.

Confiando en que seguramente era cosa del destino, decidió darle una última oportunidad a la idea del anillo.

Al principio, tal y como sucedió en todas las tiendas anteriores, no encontró nada que realmente llamara su atención. Todas ellas eran demasiado ostentosas, o demasiado simples o simplemente no eran algo que pudiera siquiera imaginar a su esposa usando.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio escondido detrás de una gargantilla bastante bonita.

Admiró el tamaño de las piedras que lo adornaban, las cuales eran de aproximadamente el mismo tamaño y con un corte muy parecido. El anillo estaba hecho de una mezcla de oro y plata que tenía un brillo muy similar al que sus propios cristales emitían. Estos metales se encontraban entretejidos en una especie de trenza, donde las tres piedras descansaban. La trenza estaba hecha de tal manera que daba la ilusión de ser eterna.

Era el anillo perfecto. Era un anillo que representaba de manera casi exacta todo lo que Mamoru esperaba de su relación con Usagi, hoy ahora y siempre.

Una interminable historia de amor.


	3. Motoki

**Motoki.**

Cuando Motoki y los Shitennou por fin se conocieron, Mamoru no sabía realmente que esperar.

Y es que, en primera instancia, su amistad con los antiguos Shitennou aún era bastante nueva; ninguno de ellos se conocía del todo bien y no terminaban de ajustarse a tratar los unos con los otros. Si bien el fantasma de su antigua relación ayudaba muchísimo a mejorar la convivencia, los cinco aún no habían alcanzado ese mismo nivel de camaradería del que gozaban en su vida anterior.

Un Nivel de camaradería del cual ellos no estaban siquiera enterados. Sin embargo, Motoki lo estaba.

Motoki, hasta cierto punto, era para Mamoru lo que Naru era para Usagi. Justo como ellas, Mamoru y Motoki se conocieron cuando niños, en la escuela primaria que el orfanato eligió para que Mamoru continuara sus estudios. Motoki fue el primer chico en notarlo y pronto decidió que el tímido niño nuevo sería su nuevo mejor amigo.

Lograr que Mamoru pensara lo mismo no fue tan fácil, pero una vez que logró que este bajara sus defensas un poco, la amistad floreció increíblemente.

Desde entonces, han sido inseparables, especialmente porque, en palabras de Mamoru, Motoki era el Hermano que siempre quiso tener. Ese rol fraternal era uno que ambos se tomaban muy en serio, ya que cada vez que alguno tenía un problema o conflicto, sabían que el otro estaría ahí para ayudarlo. Y cada vez que alguno tuviera una alegría, el otro sería el primero en festejarla y compartirla.

De hecho, fue Motoki quien se enteró primero de la atracción que Mamoru sentía por Usagi.

Y fue Mamoru quien ayudó a Motoki a recuperarse cuando las cosas no funcionaron con Reika.

Y fue Motoki quien, inmediatamente después de Usagi, se enteró del regreso de los Shitennou.

(De hecho, fue idea de Motoki la reunión con dichos Shitennou)

Afortunadamente para Mamoru, la reunión fue todo un éxito.

En un principio, fue dominada por silencios incomodos generados por no conocer a todos los asistentes. Sin embargo, en un esfuerzo conjunto, Motoki y Yuusaku, lograron que la reunión se desarrollara de maravilla.

(Después de la reunión, hubo más de un comentario acerca del terror que causaría en la humanidad la sorpresiva amistad del par de rubios, pero eso es historia para otro día)


	4. Medallón

**Medallón**

Siendo completamente honesto consigo mismo, Mamoru no esperaba llegar del trabajo por la tarde y hallar a su esposa dormida en la salita, con el medallón de estrella sonando de fondo y algunos papeles regados en la mesa de centro.

La vista no le era del todo desagradable, y si lo pensaba un poco, ni siquiera era inesperada. Hacía días que Usagi trabajaba sin cesar, y si bien, la mayoría de sus diseños podían hacerse en casa, la fecha de entrega realmente la había agotado.

Brevemente consideró despertarla o dejarla dormir un poco más. La posición no parecía cómoda, sin embargo parecía tan profundamente dormida que no le parecía adecuado despertarla.

Al final decidió dejarla dormir un poco más.

Sentándose del lado opuesto de la sala, permitió que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro. La melodía del medallón continuaba sonando, y conforme avanzaba y se repetía, Mamoru recordó el rol que dicho medallón había tenido en la vida de ambos.

Recordó como el solía utilizar su música para poder conciliar el sueño, especialmente cuando la vida parecía algo vacía o él se encontraba demasiado agitado para dormir. Tiempo después se enteró como su Usako había utilizado el medallón para el mismo propósito durante el tiempo que estuvo en su posesión.

Igual recordó cómo, de manera misteriosa, el medallón dejaba de funcionar cada vez que algo malo le pasaba a cualquiera de los dos.

La melodía poco a poco le fue relajando, y aunado al cansancio de du día laboral, Mamoru pronto se encontró bostezando más seguido de lo que consideraría normal. Fue así como, con una breve caricia a la mejilla de su esposa murmuró a su oído "Usako, vayamos a la habitación y tomemos una siesta ¿sí?, podemos buscar algo de cenar más tarde"

Al final, no hubo cena.

Y la suave melodía no se detuvo en toda la noche.


	5. Chaqueta Verde

**Chaqueta verde**

 

Si por alguna razón, pudieras preguntar a alguien que le conoció durante ese tiempo, como era Mamoru durante su adolescencia, cualquiera te diría que era un tipo bastante inteligente, algo frío y distante con los desconocidos, pero ocurrente y buen conversador cuando se encontraba con su círculo de amigos más cercanos.

 Y todos, sin excepción alguna, harían énfasis en su horrible sentido de la moda, mismo que podía definirse con una sola palabra… o en este caso, una sola prenda: su Chaqueta Verde.

 Todos aquellos que le conocieron en esa época, sufrieron la presencia de dicha prenda pues, únicamente la dejaba de lado para usar el riguroso Uniforme del Instituto. Fuera de ahí, Mamoru siempre la traía puesta, incluso si, como frecuentemente sucedía,  no combinaba en lo más mínimo con el resto de su atuendo.

 Llegó a tal grado que, si en la periferia de su vista, alguien veía ese particular tono de verde, era extremadamente probable que se tratara de Mamoru y no de alguien o algo distinto.

 Mucha gente cuestionó le cuestionó su decisión de llevar esa prenda a todos lados, sin embargo, muy pocos se preguntaron acerca del origen de dicha prenda; fueron menos aún, los que se atrevieron a preguntárselo directamente.

Aun así, los que se atrevieron, se llevaron un palmo de narices cuando Mamoru respondió que en realidad, no sabía de donde había salido la ofensiva prenda. El brillo defensivo en su mirada, les informó sin embargo, que ninguna otra pregunta al respecto sería jamás contestada.

 La verdad era que, esa chaqueta, junto con una vieja fotografía que le entregaron en el orfanato, eran la única prueba que Mamoru tenía de la familia a la que una vez perteneció; en la fotografía, se encontraba Mamoru junto a sus padres, su madre en un hermoso vestido azul, su padre vistiendo esa misma chaqueta. Los tres sonreían alegremente.

 Si por alguna razón, pudieras preguntar a alguien que le conoció durante su adolescencia, y que no perdió contacto con él al paso del tiempo, acerca de su actual sentido de la moda, todos te dirían que se alegraban Mamoru, al fin, se deshizo de tan horrorosa prenda.

 Lo que ellos no tendrían forma de saber es que, si bien Mamoru jamás se deshizo de ella, voluntariamente dejó de portarla.

 Y es que, ninguno de ellos comprendería que Mamoru ya no tiene esa vieja necesidad de cargar con algo que le diera, aunque sea, un leve sentido de pertenencia, pues ahora ya tiene nuevos lugares y nuevas personas con las que identifica el concepto de Hogar y familia.

 No, Mamoru ya no necesita ni viste esa prenda, más no por eso ha dejado ni dejará de quererla.


	6. Sueño

**Sueño**

 

En general, para Mamoru los sueños han sido siempre un asunto bastante serio, y no solo porque, como muchos afirman, son el reflejo de sus más grandes deseos, o porque pueden llegar a ser interesantes a la hora de recordarlos, sino porque al menos para él, los sueños también pueden estar llenos de premoniciones.

Y si bien, no tiene certeza de si antes del accidente que le robo a sus padres y su memoria, ya tenía ese tipo de sueños, al menos tiene la certeza de haber tenido uno de esos sueños cada vez que un evento importante se acercaba a su vida desde aquel día en que despertó solo en una fría habitación de hospital.

Claramente recuerda haber tenido un par cuando por fin pudo dejar el orfanato y hacerse de su propio departamento; también recuerda de manera cariñosa todos los sueños donde su Princesa le pedía ayuda… y por supuesto que recuerda esas horribles pesadillas donde el mundo se acababa y su esposa era asesinada.

Últimamente un nuevo sueño había estado apareciendo de manera recurrente. Un sueño tan vívido y lucido como todos los que le habían anunciado algo con anterioridad, pero que en ocasiones le hacía sentir más como un recuerdo que revivía otra vida, de no ser por ciertos detalles específicos que le desmentían.

Hacía días que soñaba con sus Shitennou.

No, Mamoru no soñaba con quien ahora conocía como Saito Hiroshi, Mori Satoru, Asanuma Yuusaku, y Matsumoto Yuki, sino con Kunzite, Nephrite, Jadeite y Zoicite, quienes vestían lo que a simple vista eran sus antiguos Uniformes como Generales del Reino Dorado.

Sin embargo, la imagen no era tal y como la recordaba de hacía una vida atrás. Los uniformes, si bien eran muy parecidos a los que recordaba, tenían ciertas diferencias y adiciones que marcaban un cambio en rango y circunstancias. De igual forma, la manera en que interactuaban tanto entre ellos como con el mismo Mamoru era si bien aún respetuosa, sí mucho más relajada y menos formal que antes.

Era la actitud distinta a la que tuvieron en un principio, de príncipe y generales que eran amigos; esta era la interacción de un grupo de amigos que se consideraban iguales.

Era un sueño bastante agradable, pero sueño al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo, este era un sueño que Mamoru no tendría real problema si se volvía realidad.  


	7. Flores / Rosas

**Flores / Rosas  
**

La vida de Mamoru siempre ha podido definirse de acuerdo a las flores que le rodean.

En su vida como Endimión, podía claramente recordar la Flor de Loto estilizada que se encontraba en todos los documentos oficiales del reino Dorado, los jardines del palacio que eran rodeados por arboles de Jacaranda, cerezo, buganvilia y durazno; los largos campos de Lily, Rosas y Crisantemos de Elysium y hasta las rosas que aparecían mágicamente en su mano aun desde ese entonces.

Tenía también vividos recuerdos de cada uno de los palacios de sus Shitennou, cada uno con un tipo especial de rosa y flores nativas de la región: Rosas verdes con tulipanes y helleborus en el castillo de Zoicite; Rosas Naranja y orquídeas de mil tipos en el Gong de Jadeite; Rosas blancas y amarilis en el Alcázar de Kunzite y Rosas rosa, Dalias y Girasoles en el castillo de Nephrite.

Cada lugar era especial, cada flor era diferente, cada memoria era distinta, mas no por ello menos especial.

También recordaba los jardines de Lily, Rosas, Dalias, Amarilis y Hortensias, todas en blanco, y todas contribuyendo a la imagen de pureza y serenidad que la capital del Milenio de Plata trataba de proyectar a todos sus habitantes.

Recordaba las largas pláticas de las que esas flores fueron testigos, los besos tiernos y los momentos en silencio que disfruto con Serenity antes de que las relaciones entre ambos reinos se complicaran, antes de Beryl y antes de la desaparición de sus guerreros y su reino.

Su vida como Mamoru antes de Sailor Moon también estuvo rodeado de flores, en especial, Rosas.

Por alguna razón, de manera instintiva siempre se sintió atraído hacia ese tipo de flor, inicialmente pensando que era un recuerdo latente de su vida al lado de sus padres; por mucho tiempo contempló la posibilidad de que la flor favorita de su madre fueran las rosas y esa era la razón para siempre sentirse inclinado hacia ellas.

La especial conexión hacia esa flor se remonta a la rosa que una pequeña le regaló a los pocos días de haber despertado, flor que le llenó de sorpresa y por qué no, alegría pero sobretodo de un extraño sentido de pertenencia. Esa alegría que quiso transmitirle también al pequeño alíen del que se había vuelto amigo en esos días.

Poco él iba a saber que dicho alien años después le regalaría la peor y la mejor flor de su vida.

Aun así, mientras vivió en el orfanato, Mamoru trato siempre de tener aunque sea una rosa cerca de su cama de manera que, sin importar que tan bueno o malo fuera su día, la rosa fuera lo primero y lo ultimo que viera. Cuando al fin pudo salir de ahí y mudarse a su nuevo departamento, rosas de todos tipos y colores jamás faltaron.

Flores, o en este caso, específicamente Rosas, también tienen un lugar y significado especial en la identidad Alterna de Mamoru como Tuxedo Mask.

Tuxedo Mask apareció como la primera respuesta subconsciente de ayudar a su princesa escondida cuando apareció peleando como Sailor Moon. Las Rosas que el héroe enmascarado usaba como dardos siempre fueron de un rojo intenso, y siempre aparecieron cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Rosas rojas, símbolo de amor profundo tanto en el lenguaje de las Flores occidental como en el Hanakotoba.

La flor roja pronto se convirtió en el ataque distintivo de Tuxedo Mask, siempre anunciando su llegada, situación que no cambió excepto en dos ocasiones.

Rosas negras, simbolizando el fin de una idea, o la muerte de algo que antes era cierto; Rosas que fueron utilizadas por la versión Oscura del Príncipe Endimión cuando fue capturado por Beryl.

Rosas Blancas, que en ocasiones son símbolo de pureza y espiritualidad. Rosas que fueron excelentes compañeras para la entidad conocida como Caballero de la Luna.

Hacía ya varios años el sombrero de copa y el esmoquin característicos de Tuxedo Mask no eran requeridos, y no estaba seguro de si algún día sin embargo, esto no quería decir que su habilidad de hacer aparecer rosas de la nada no había cesado.

En realidad, tal y como lo hizo con Serenity en otra vida, procura sorprender a su esposa con una rosa diferente cada día, Una rosa especialmente creada con ella en mente.

En ocasiones creaba una rosa roja que le entregaba apenas su Usako despertaba; otras veces, hacía aparecer una en color lila antes de dormir. Un par de veces le ha dado amarillas cuando el día se presta para ello, e incluso un par de blancas y verdes para complementar.

La sonrisa cargada de amor y sorpresa que recibía cada vez era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir a cambio.

Las flores, y en especial las rosas siempre han tenido una importancia especial en la vida de Mamoru. Las flores y las Rosas en especial siempre han sido símbolo de buenos recuerdos e historias para compartir con aquellos que considera cercanos.

Historias y recuerdos que espera seguir creando, y seguir acumulando por muchos años más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pues... queria trabajar en algo de world building... y era escribir sobre Mamoru y sus rosas o una historia de Star Wars wur desde cuando quiero escribir.
> 
> adivinen que ganó.
> 
> en fin, espero les haya gustado!!
> 
> nos leemos pronto!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Bienvenidos a esta pequeña (o quizá algun día no tan pequeña) colección de Drabbles y One shots acerca de Mamoru y su relación con el resto del mundo.
> 
> Tal y como lo dice el Summary, estos suceden en el mismo Universo que Lluvia, aunque no es completamente necesario que lean Lluvia, salvo por un par de nombres y referencias.
> 
> de todas formas, y aunque esto comenzó como parte de la semana de Mamoru en tumblr hace unos meses, pretendo continuar con ideas entre capítulos, o con cualquier cosa que uds gusten leer (y que pueda adaptarse a este Universo)
> 
> En fín, feliz Lectura!


End file.
